The use of rotating polygon scanning mirrors in laser printers to provide a beam sweep or scan of the image of a modulated light source across a photoresisted medium, such as a rotating drum, is well known. More recently, there have been efforts to use a much less expensive flat member with a single reflective surface, such as a MEMS resonant oscillating mirror, to provide the scanning beam. Other devices using resonant oscillating members, other than mirrors, may also benefit from this invention. These torsional hinged resonant scanning devices provide excellent performance at a very advantageous cost. Several techniques are available for driving the torsional hinged resonant scanning device, but the use of piezoelectric elements has been found to be both effective and inexpensive. However, as is the case with almost every technology using piezoelectric driving elements has its own set of problems. More specifically, the long thin piezoelectric elements used to excite the rotational scanning of resonant devices such as mirror assemblies are susceptible to mode mixing and mechanical shock.
Therefore, rugged methods and structures that facilitate the use of piezoelectric driving elements without a corresponding increase in complexity or cost would be advantageous.